Surrounded by love
by Alessan
Summary: Sequel of "Love by proxy" from Crimson1. With her authorization. Dean and Sam have found love in the arms of twin incubus.


**Author:** Alessan

**Title:** Surrounded by Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, just my ideas. This version of Incubus or Succubus belong to Crimson1 from her AU. With Crimson1's authorization.

**Summary:** Personal Sequel of "Love by Proxy". For Crimson1. How Simon goes along with the Winchesters and his twin Sasha Kelly.

**Pairings:** Sam Winchester/ Simon Kelly, Dean Winchester/ Sasha Kelly, and other combination.

Sasha was right. It was just the first time, their first time sharing the Circuit through the twins bond. In the last six months, since Simon met the Winchester, they have shared after each hunt or special occasion. Because as Dean had planned it, his little bro fell totally for his mate's twin. And as Sasha had expected, his twin fell for his mate's brother. They knew it immediately when Simon and Sam joined them in their Circuit: Sam, unmarked, was able to hear them, to feel them and to give in them.

After that hot first encounter, the hunters planned a little holiday to spend time with Sasha's twin, or more precisely for Sam and Simon spending more time together, Dean as fervent as ever to let his little brother being thoroughly laid. It's not that without an immediate hunt, he could have his own incubus for himself alone, for a little while.

The two first days, Dean couldn't meet his mate's twin, his own brother sequestered the poor incubus in his chamber. And by the goofy twin grins that Simon and Sam were wearing in the morning of the third day, or the dazed perpetual expression of Sasha (he explained to Dean his incapacity to bloke his twin with such strong emotions), they had not sleep in those two days, enjoying each other body. They were other signs: Simon was literally glowing from that surcharge of sexual energy, his hair glinting like dark red copper, his blue eyes so intense you seemed to watch lightning bolt, his pale skin so milky that you just wanted to lick all of those patch of displayed skin. Sam was harboring a confidence and a peace that Dean had never encountered in his little brother, an aura of power pulsing around his body, hazel eyes turned in a deep warm stunning honey as two summer suns, and a deep limp as if Simon was in him again.

Before greeting his older brother, Sam cupped Dean face and kissed him intensely on his soft mouth, deepening the kiss as soon as Dean parted his lips from surprise at being ravished by his little brother. Sam tasted so good that the older Winchester moaned in the mouth sucking his tongue expertly. Sam took his time to explore each crack of Dean mouth, fighting for the dominance of the kiss against Dean's strong tongue. Dean panted, needing some air, shivered from that mastered kiss, his body ashing for more. Both incubi felt the sting of jealousy watching their lover kissed by someone else, both incubi panted from the hot display of the Winchester brothers, both incubi whimpered from the need to share that intimacy. However Sam's emotions turned them on, starving them for more, and Sam's emotions overflew their body: a big wave of love, an eternal gratefulness mingled with a bigger touch of hero-worship washed their tense nerves, mad lust ached in their too hard groin, their hands shook from the need to touch the couple who tried to swallow each other tonsil.

Suffocating, from lack of oxygen, Sam broke the kiss, licking one last time Dean's lips gently.

"Thanks" Sam whispered in his brother mouth. "I know I owe you for Simon's presence"

"You're welcome, Sammy! Anything, anytime, anywhere for you" replied the older Winchester, still dazed by the deep kiss of his little bro, with all the seriousness of the world. Because his Sammy was his life, his light in the dark world where they lived. And now, Sasha was his other half, his moon in the darkness, his north star which shows him his way home.

Sasha greeted his twin, finally introducing him to his mate. It was an instant recognition from the shared Circuit: same presence, same virility, even the scent was the same. A spark jolted between them when they shook hands, leaning in each other and they kissed lightly on their lips, tasting really each other briefly, reliving the sharing of their senses in the Circuit, fighting their arousal of Sam's welcome.

They ate their meal companionably, joking around, making fun of poor Sam, for his good hard fucked appearance. After, the four of them spent that day and the fourth, enjoying each other company, learning about the others. Sam was amazed by Simon's character so much like his own brother- that bravado, his macho attitude, his liking of Rock and Metal, his love of mechanic and particularly for motorbikes, his fierce protectiveness-, displaying the same love of playing music, the same gentleness, the same carefulness as his twin. And those similarities made him love Simon much more. He was thrilled to discover Simon's passion for bikes and mechanic, he's having those fantasy since he watched Dean repaired the Impala at age 16th : he was half naked, motor oil marring his skin, his muscles glistening from perspiration, his tight pants molding an hardened cock. Yeah, having his own mechanic seemed really appealing. And sticking the redhaired man on his motorbike, grinding his groin against Simon's perfect ass, being laid on Simon's baby, nothing of that didn't anything to stop his kinky mind.

He could have watched for hours Dean and Simon animated debate of "how paint...how repair...how customized" their babies. Sam's heart try to explode each time that marvelous companionship was displayed in front of him, seeing those he love so much being so playful. It's not as if he could imagine them in dirty oiled jeans, bare chest, bend in the Impala's motor, displaying their fine butt. Because Sam had no doubt: they'd be hot ! His brother approved of Simon's hobbies, as he approved of the man, meaning that he gave his implicit approval for a more serious relationship between the incubus and his baby brother. Simon was made for Sammy, his own incubus, his own sex demon.

Sasha marveled each time he saw Sam with this adoring gaze lingering on his twin, he seemed to drink in Simon's look, to bath in his presence, but fear and pain followed each time too: his brother never wanted to be mated so early in his life, foolish enough to acknowledge Sam's feelings for just a crush or for denying his own feelings for the young human. It was a one-way for Hell and he would soon be crushed between the Winchester and his twin, knowing Sam's starving for love, Dean's protectiveness and Simon's fear of commitment.

And as the sun rise each day, the clash happened upon the seventh day. It was at breakfast. They were eating amicably when Sam kneed in front of Simon, peering at Sasha:

" Sasha, I need to thank you for inviting your twin brother here. You had known from the start what I'm feeling for you and my brother together, how I envied you, how much you turned me on. And you asked Simon to meet us, for him to know us, your partners, your friend and your mate. I was confused in that bar when Simon approached me. I was on my way to kick badly his sorry ass for being unfaithful to my brother, thinking it was you. And gratefully , he cleared the situation, giving me what I needed, what I dreamed, what I truly crave. Since you're the only family I know of, I ask you the permission to pursue your twin." Sam winked to his brother's mate, before lingering his gaze on the incubus he was in love, continuing without waiting for Sasha's answer: "Simon, I love you. I know that could seem too quick but you just refund the feelings I have for Dean and Sasha. You're all I have had ever dream of. Beautiful, strong, smart, kind, passionate... all that and far more. I wish I could be spend my life with you. I ask you to be you're mate."

That was it: the breaking point.

Sasha watched his twin face closing up with each word. First, his skin lost blood, displaying a sick pallor. Then, all his muscles tensed harmfully. Thrice, shivers ran down his body in painful waves. And when Sam finished, Simon was a marble mask of ivory skin. Pupils dilated. Breath hollowed. Knuckles in a white thigh grip on his tights. Even his crayola red hair seemed to loose some shade of color.

It's a rocky voice which went out of Simon's constricted windpipe.

" Sam, I like you very much and we have great fun together. But you can't be in love with me. Just a little crush because as you said I have the same look that my brother, or because I have the same taste as your brother. But you can't love me. By the way, you don't know me yet: what I like or dislike, what my taste are in music or in lifestyle. I'm not the family type at all, I love going from town to town on my bike, meeting new people, making new friend, fucking nice girls and naughty boys. I live on the road, never stopping for long. You don't understand what I am, an incubus, a sexual being."

"Whaaat...? No, I understand what it mean to mate an incubus!" babbled Sam, shaking from the rejection." AND I'm a hunter, I know what is the life on road! I had fucking lived it all my life from my first memory ! I can't fall for someone, if his personality is too far from Dean's: he raised me, fed me, healed me, cared for me, giving me the best education he could. He's all I needed and wished to be"

"Oh ! Come on! Sam !You don't like me for me, just for your brother image ! You can't know my true self, and you can't simply love it !" Chastised Simon, as if punishing a bad puppy.

The younger Winchester was now an incarnation of white fury, his powers getting on the loose, uncontrolled, threatening to annihilate the restaurant's room. And all went calm the next second. Sam stand up and addressed Sasha:

"If you know another male incubus, I think I will need help to forget my "crush" on your twin. Mind blowing sex will probably do, or at least will dull the ache." The bitterness and anger radiating from the hazel-eyed man were hurting his senses.

"Yeah sure! I will ask !" whispered Dean's mate, aching from Sam's betrayed feelings, like an enormous hole in his broad chest.

" Simon, you just proved yourself the biggest moron ever. Even Dean was not a full bastard like that !" replied the hazel-eyed man.

And on those words, Sam left, stalking to his room. His walk was stiff, his body strained, his soul broken. Completely numbed by his sufferings, he navigated to his room like a ghost. He was unlocking his door when someone crushed him against it. A hard, strong body was pressed all along his own. Clawed-like black hand were pining his, flat against the door. A fanged mouth were kissing his neck, biting in the crook of his shoulder, sending delicious shivers of hurt and lust.

A big erected cock rubbed itself in his ass' crack, making his body relaxing from the touch. A hot mouth sucked his ear-shell, tongue fucking his ear, fangs piercing the shell. Deft fingers touched hot skin under Sam's clothes. That hard chest rumbled with fierce and possessive growls, sending blood in Sam's midsection.

The rough voice of Simon whispered in his ear, the soft breath caressing the shell, eliciting goose bump everywhere, lust coursing trough Sam's veins within his blood stream, stirring his need of that damned incubus: " No One Will. Ever. Touch. You, Samuel. You. Are. Mine!"

"No, you refused to mark me as you're mate. I belong to myself. I fuck who I want and when I want. And I will follow you're advice and forget about you, drowning myself with flings and hot incubi. I'm sure to be able to feed two of them at the same time, because I will need two of your kind to erase my feelings for you. I will let them take me harshly, I will loose myself in their pheromones. I will require they'll beat me and humiliate me, that they'll dirty me because I don't want to stay the "good little Sammy" you'd known."

An angry roar made Sam's body shiver with lust, the hard bite in the crook of his neck infused him with the frenzied pheromones of Simon. He could feel the incubus' true form pressing against him again, his hard member teasing his ass.

He moaned. Loud. And again.

The door of the room gave up with a mute crack, giving to the couple access to Sam's bed, in which he was propelled by the sheer force of his lover. Then pined again in the mattress, his clothes ripped apart by sharp claws, Simon take him forcefully, hard and possessively.

The low and rough voice of the jealous incubus boomed in his back punctuating each thrust.

"Mine ! You' re mine. Mine. Mine...Mine... No one will ever touch you NOW!"

"Yeeeesss! Yours ! Always yours !" hissed the younger winchester in reply.

Stopping suddenly, earning a protesting moan from Sam, Simon grabbed his lover left leg and made him turn around his big virility, then resumed his movement piercing hazel eyes with his fierce catlike red ones.

"Mine ! Mine! Mine!" growled the jealousy-frenzied incubus.

Sam watched his man through his daze, new tides of lust washing his senses because of the hot sight of Simon's true form: all of that wild creature, demonic and fae part, claws and fangs, red eyes and black wings, all of him was Sam's.

And then the circuit was open, completely, wild, devastating. Sam bathed in Simon feelings those he had denied, magnified now by their union, unchained by the marking. Series of jolts of pleasure ran throw their bodies, building their release, which exploded as a volcano, bending their flesh, burning their nerves, erasing their consciousness.

At the same time, Dean and Sasha finished their breakfast, one without concern, the other worried sick.

"Deaaan !" grunt Sasha glaring at his mate.

"What? Sammy's a big boy, love ! Let him be!"

" But Simon..."

Laughter erupted from Dean like a volcano, rich, deep, unstoppable.

" Oh ! Man ! You're worried for SAM ? Good God ! Really, is your red head injured? Sammy is in no danger at all! He just played Simon to get what he wanted! I'm sure he's already marked" replied the older Winchester, grinning madly." Beside, he's a Winchester!" added he with a wink. He just finished his speech when the circuit channeling the tide of pleasure from their brothers, shot them, sending their world spinning like a fucking dervish, the power of a big tsunami striking, overwhelming their senses.

"Seeing my point, dear ?" chuckled the older man.

"yeah! Think I get it ! Hard !" mumble the incubus.

"How hard , gorgeous ?" replied huskily Dean, letting his emerald green eyes wandering on the perfect sculpture of his lover." Maybe I could help you?" and Dean had that mischievous glint again in his forest gaze.

Dean's voice, so rough from desire, sent shivers all over Sasha's body, forcing more blood to rush in his engorged member.

"It will be kind of you, it's too hard!" answered the red head, devouring Dean's body with his lightning blue eyes.

"Room. Bed. Now !" managed the shorter hunter." Or I take you right here, love!"

His only response was a full lustful lingering gaze from catlike red eyes. Sasha take some time to weight this proposal before rushing in their room, changing in his full incubus mode as soon as he crossed the door, Dean on his heels. But the green eyed hunter didn't let his mate attain their bed: slamming Sasha against the nearest wall, Dean began to suck and bite gently each part of those beautiful wings displayed for his pleasure. The redhead moaned loudly each time his mate nibble those hypersensitive spots. Kissing, sucking, licking every part of Sasha, Dean get ride of his clothes, and then pressed his strong naked body against his lover, his painfully hard cock molding itself in Sasha's bottom.

Despite his greater strength, the incubus was unable to fight that delicious attack: all those bites, those lips, those kisses, all those hands, all that skin, all that lust transformed him into a jelly, and Dean continued to eat that jelly part after part, and Sasha moaned, hissed, begged for more.

When Dean could not stop himself again, he took his hard meat staff with his left hand and plunged it in one powerful thrust inside his mate, knowing that the incubus could take him dry. Both moaned loud, both whimpered from relieve, both met each other in half-thrust. The older hunter bent his mate on his chest and shoulder, forcing his complete surrender, his complete submission, nibbling Sasha's ear-shell.

_ To whom do you belong, love ? Whispered huskily the forest green eyed man.

_ Youuuuuuuu, only youuuuu! Came the choked reply from the redhead.

_ I don't hear you, gorgeous, to whom? Repeated the older Winchester.

_ You, Deaaaaann, I'm Yoursss, alwayssss, managed Sasha.

_ Good! And what do you want, love?

_ Youuuu. You to come …...innn...meee, cried the incubus from the need of his mate.

_ Good boy ! Now, I will fuck you really hard, love, and if you try to touch you or to impale yourself on my hard cock, I will stop, deep inside you until you fidget too much. Then I will begin again, and each time you cheat, each time I will wait for our release! Is that clear, dear? explained Dean in his rough, thick voice from desire.

_ Yes, no please no. I'm a good incubus, pleaseeee, fuck me now, please, don't stop, whimpered his mate so turn on by the sheer power Dean exuded over him.

Slowly at first, Dean began to move in and out of his mate, then pining the clawed black hands above their head with his right hand, Dean accelerated his rhythm, using his left one to maintain Sasha's head on his shoulder, where he could bite and suck all he want, and all he does too.

Sasha's instincts were overflown by the claim of his mate, such love, such lust, such manhood, was overwhelming his consciousness, letting his body ride their lovemaking alone.

Dean bent his love's body a little more, gaining that exact angle to thrust exactly in his inner sensitive spot. Which each new thrust, Dean sent wave after wave of pleasure in his incubus, reveling in his capacity to satisfy his mythic creature. When Dean came deep in his mate, Sasha's release came too, spilling his seed on the wall against which he was pressed.

Each couple spent the rest of the day in their chamber, taking time with their lover, taking time to know each other.

After Sam and Simon's bonding, Sasha's twin was included in their team: not a hunter by choice, but there was nothing to stop him from protecting his mate, someone he never dreamed to find, and not so quickly. As an incubus, Simon was shaped to be a fighter, as a biker, he loved to punch something. Dean, Sam and Sasha took their turn to teach him the basic of their work, something he was already familiar due to his twin's obsession for their father's job. Bad shot with guns, he was a master of blades, preferably knives but he was astonishing with twin swords.

He fitted himself so perfectly with them that they all had the impression that they'd all worked together since the beginning of their hunting life. Now you would see a motorbike playing around the Impala: a beautiful dark Kawasaki ZX-10R modified to support various hidden compartments to store his weaponry. Sometimes, the twins would ride the bike for letting each pair of brothers to spend time with their sibling, but more often it will be Simon with Sam scotching him, letting his hand travel under Simon's clothes, rubbing his mate's crotch, forcing the change in his incubus on desert roads: it turned Sam on to no end to have his lover in demonic appearance on that bike. It reminded him of Ghostrider to some extend, and Simon was just to hot to resist the teasing. But the better part was that the redhead would stop at the first place available to fuck him senseless on the Kawasaki in his incubus form, claiming him again. It would be rough, deep and strong. Sam would moaned Simon's name hours after by the sheer vibrations of the bike through his worn-out body, letting an incubus excited, fidgeting to have some new encounter with his mate.

Sam's wardrobe had change in between because of his mate's love for his baby: no fucking jeans will ride his baby, and if Sammy want to ride her behind him, he will have to wear some leather pants. So he took his hazel eyed hunter into the first good leather shop and bought him a full new wardrobe: three leather pants, with one closed by a sewing string along the legs, who could open it in one go, four matching shirts, one of them only wearable in the most naughty places, -surprisingly Simon seemed to know some place like that in each town too- , one jacket for the road, one long trench for town and one harness he was never to wear whenever someone else than his mate could see him – there was no reason on Earth or in Hell, for letting someone having a good view of the most exciting appearance of his Sam-, not that Sam would wear a "rape me " outfit in other place than his room. Shyness would have nothing to do in the picture – how living with twin incubi, and a human version of an incubus could he have some shyness left at that point?- but just some strong preservation instinct at work.

The worst for Dean and Sasha was seeing that God-in-Leather Winchester walking in front of them, and it became Hell when they discovered that Sam went commando in his leather: just watching those gorgeous forms in a second molding skin of clothes, that with one movement you could taste at that divine apparition, made them crazy with lust, and plastered an eternal smirk on Simon's face. He even took the habit to size Sam behind, grinding his crotch in Sam's ass crack, biting tenderly his mate's neck, until a huge bulge of lust show itself in Sam's leather pants. Simon would just hook his gaze in Dean's, licking the younger Winchester's skin without unlocking his eyes from Big Brother Winchester. They could have long talks like that, Sam being completely oblivious, completely gone inside the bubble of pheromones and love of his incubus. Simon claimed Sam again and again in thousand of ways in front of his twin's mate, just daring him to do something, to oppose his veto to Simon's claiming. Dean would just sigh heavily before reaching for Sasha, and finding comfort in his incubus' touch.

It was Sasha who remarked the change first: Sam built confidence, slowly but surely, the way he moves, the way he behaves, the way he hits on his mate and whoever admires his gorgeous leathered forms. Because now Sam's wardrobe was only in leather and dark silk with silver jewelry. The ease of Sam's walk, his feline body moves were proofs of Sam's acceptance of all their life: the hunt part as well as his binding with incubi, even their foursome link or his want of his own brother in ways only succubi and incubi could understand truly.

Dean fully understood what Sasha tried to explain to him about Sam when his little brother took Simon on stage in some private gay club they chose to spend their after-hunt relaxing night, undressed them in a sensual dance, who brought hundredths of whistles from the cheered crowd and took him rough, displaying his ownership on his mate in front of all the public, locking his honey-lustful eyes in Dean's, daring his brother to join him with the twin incubus. Thanking God for being in a private club, he joined his brother with Sasha, unable to resist the challenges that laid unspoken in those knowing eyes of the younger Winchester. Stripping Sasha in erotic moves, showing to all his incubus' beauty, that jewel that was all HIS, the perfect twin of Sam's, Dean began to warm his mate, whispering hot words in his ear, caressing that perfect body in knowing ways, ways that were his alone, sending matching smirks to his little brother in acceptance of his challenges, but warnings laid in Dean's stance too: they couldn't go to far, couldn't let their mates went out of control, driving them crazy was for privacy. The incubi red eyes were already showing, but bless Christs, were also yet closed. Their public was consumed by their lovemaking, aching with lust, greed for more, filling their naughtiest desires, breathing the brothers' love as they drank beer.

Sam was in heaven, buried deep balls in Simon's hot body, making him moan restlessly, making him cry his name in his rough dreamy voice, daring his big brother to match him, in the awe of all those males, craving his touch, his body. He had wanted to forget his shyness molding himself in someone more adult, more mature, giving himself some dares, because he needed to be on the same levels as his brother and the twins. And right now, he was enjoying it immensely, proud of himself, basking in Dean's love, in Dean's admiration.

The older Winchester scrutinized his little bro, from head to toe, his feline stance, his assurance and suddenly realized why Sam changed. He changed for him, for his Dean, for his mate too, he should have felt the need to be their perfect partner, an equal with all of them, not just Dean's brother, not just Simon's mate, or Sasha's best friend, no he wanted to be the perfect fourth angle of their square, their lover, their anchor in incoming storms, being strong for them when they'd be weaken, he wanted to shine in the same light as them. Gently, lovingly, Dean bent his head and kissed Sam deep, welcoming that expert tongue in his mouth, sucking it lustfully, in the appreciative whistles of the crowd.

What the Winchester brothers didn't planned was the sudden opening of their shared bond, embedded with the lust of a full room of excited males, and they understood to late: their physical contact had overdrive the incubi's senses, and they were loosing themselves in the public feelings, only able to retain their human glamour by the sheer anchoring of their mates. Evacuating that surplus of sexual energies through pheromones, they started inadvertently an orgy that forced a wicked feedback to their Feeding, making them came on the spot.

After some recovery time, the Winchester dressed their unconscious mates and themselves, escaping the fucking -in all the meanings- crowd, reaching barely the Impala without to much problem. Because having two heavy dead weights to support was hard even for the more trained hunters.

Laying the twins on the backseat, the Winchester brothers didn't take a pause before sitting on the front-seat, start the engine and drove to their motel. Luckily, Simon and Sasha had recovered enough to walk their way into Dean and Sasha's room, with the helpful shoulder of their respective mate. It was a long way, since the Kelly brothers behaved like drunkards, unable to walk straight from their intoxication of sexual energies. Teasing mercilessly the twins, Dean enjoyed Sam's and his performance to make their mate so unsteady. Simon growled all along how unfair that only them, incubi, suffered from that experience. Sasha knew better that lending Dean more ammunition for never ending teasing.

Finally entering the room, the Kelly brothers let their true appearance manifest itself, lacking the will and concentration required to maintain their human form any longer, turning on immediately the other hunters, who craved those demonic forms so hot and so sexy. Using their advantages in strength and speed, the twins pined casually Dean and Sam against the wall, kissing fiercely those smiling lips, rubbing their hard cock in their mate's groin, moaning deeply in the Winchester's throats. Tongues searched deep mouths, claws ripped cloths, fangs bit eagerly tender skins, marking them, poisoning them with the strongest pheromones resulting of their experience in the gay club. Under the hot daze induced, Dean and Sam didn't see the twins' switch, their naked body craving any touch helping to release their need. Simon bit hard Dean's neck, mirroring Sasha's claim mark, licking joyfully the warm blood of is mate's brother. Sasha did the same with Sam, claiming the younger Winchester as his own too. Keeping the humans overwhelmed by their loving rubbing, their claw-like hands caressing each body part available, sucking and nibbling each patch of skin, falling in mouth reach, Sasha and Simon trapped their partners back to back, unfolding their wings to wrap them around their four bodies in a living cocoon. Eyes in eyes, the twins eased their lovers, fingering wildly the Winchester's holes, before entering them in one powerful thrust which would have break in two anyone else.

Dean and Sam leaned against each other back and shoulder, legs folded around their thrusting incubus waist, hissing, growling and moaning their pleasure, enjoying the flushed skin of their own brother, delighted when the incubi opened the Circuit again

_ You both belong to the Kelly's twins now, whispered Simon to Dean's ear, making him moan again with the strong tunes of possessiveness int that husky voice.

_ What ?...why... managed the older hunter, trying to regain some sense to understand his lover.

Wanting to make his point clearer, Simon slowed his pace, full sheathed in Dean's hot ass, letting him recover enough to understand, drawing blood through little scraps of his claws, using pain as a counter of pleasure.

_ Dean ! Began the husky voice of the redhead. I'd marked you like my brother, and since we're twins, my claim is just as powerful as his. When we we're younger, before reaching our puberty, we swore to always share, like we share our bond. We forgot, we never thought to find mates able to share us, to crave us like you, Winchesters.

Thrusting again gently, Simon gave his partner time to proceed his words, kissing, licking and biting smoothly the forest-green eyed hunter, nibbling those tantalizing tits.

_ Just for an old promise, replied Dean, his chest hurting.

A loud chuckle rumbled Simon's chest, vibrating through Dean's body, sending wave of lust in the four of them.

_ No, evidently no. We talked some time ago with Sasha and we feared that our life, -the hunting, the risks of living with the famous Winchesters-, brought death to one of us. And an incubus mate or a mated incubus can't live after loosing his other half. So claiming you, if something happen to you or to Sasha, the Bonding will be transferred to the surviving ones. There will be grief, sadness but no self ending. It was too much for us to picture any of us dead, savagely ripped from our lives. It will stop a surviving twin to end his life if one of us die too.

The Kelly Brothers felt Dean's turmoil: anger, for not being asked again; fear, to loose one of them; love, for their caring; lust, for Sam's skin on his and for Simon's languid thrusts.

_ And..., began the soft lips of the older Winchester, before being cut by the hot ones of Simon, in a demanding kiss.

_ No, it's not all Dean, said the biker smugly. I need you too, need your body, your beautiful body, your heart, your trust too. I need someone able to understand my protectiveness for my mate and my brother, the fierce love I have for them. I need a friend able to share my passions, I need a warrior to fight with me against the baddies. I need a lover, who will match me in my mind process, someone I will rely on, someone to share any burden. I want us to go as only those with the same mind could understand, in the way that Sasha and Sam do

A slow, knowing smirk manifested itself on Dean's flushed face.

_ Oh and how two soldiers share all of that, my dear brother in arms? Whispered lustfully the older hunter.

_ They fight, my friend, they spare, they fuck hard and good, they confront their manhood, and they let the other show their wariness or their weaknesses, because they know that they can count on the other to take their place if the need arise, answered Simon, enthralled in Dean's gaze.

_ Enough talk, more sparing, and hard fucking, boy ! Said the shorter hunter, just before biting viciously the crook of the incubus neck, claiming him as his too.

Simon's reaction was instant: with a roar to make a wild beast jealous, he resumed his powerful thrusts, not caring to hurt this time, clawing and biting, melting pain and pleasure in a twist spiral of endless arousal. Dean lost himself in the flaring bond of the twins, accepting completely their square with each forces and each weaknesses.

Sasha and Sam's lovemaking gained in intensity too, resting in the slowest and gentlest forms, opposing perfectly their brothers' one, like the second face of the same coin. Sam had listened to Simon's explanation and gave his own acceptance to his new lover, entering the Circuit at the same time as Dean by marking his brother's mate with his own claiming mark.

The Shared Bond flared again and again in the four bodies, exhausting, feeding, nurturing itself, drowning the four minds in one entity, never ending.

When their release came, a powerful wave of excruciating pleasure knocked them out for good, the Winchester brothers curled in each other, the Kelly's spooning them in their true form, laying their wings in the softest covers, sleep having already claim them four.

In the late evening, the first ones to wake up were the incubi, completely refresh, glowing with supernatural hints: their hair liquid red gold, lightning blue-white eyes shining, pearly silky skin and an unnatural way to refract light as some beautiful diamond.

They were sore nonetheless despite the awful amount of energy they had been fed. Nuzzling their loves neck, tasting their mingled scents on those skins, kissing gentle paths from ear to the crook of the neck, they enjoyed their mates' warmth and joyful peace. Cuddling an unknown time, they stood up finally, to take their shower together like when they were kid, caring for each other, washing their loved brother, without the same innocence, but with the tenderness of a lover. Sasha drown himself in his brother protectiveness, his caring gestures, the soft kisses. Unable to resist longer, he let his back lay against Simon's chest, marveling in the strength displayed for him.

Like with their mates, Simon wanted to reaffirm his bond with his twin, through affection, love and touches, wanted to show him how close they became again like when they were little boys in the care of their aunt Shiara, their mother's sister who raised them after their parents deaths, close like they were before Sasha chose to hunt like their father against his will, close like the Winchesters are, close like only those who true loved could be.

And Sasha showed him how much he loved him too, tending his sore muscles, sucking the tender flesh of his neck, licking those plump lips, washing his body with smooth touches, drying him after the shower.

In the bedroom, they watched the other hunters sleep, a peaceful one, so deep that nothing seemed able to wake them from that slumber. It took two full days for the human brothers to recover from their greatest experience of union with their mates, two full days to recover from overfeeding two powerful incubi, two full days to recover from having carelessly crossed the line of their life energy. In the meantime, the Kellys' brother, guilty to the core for exhausting their mates to the point of nearly killing them, took good care of them, washing them with a sponge-bath, feeding them with fruit juice, transferring some of their concentrated energy until they woke.

When Dean and Sam woke slowly, the first thing they remarked was the marvelous scent of their brother lingering against them, the warmth and the homy feeling of their brother's arms.

_ Hey, you, my Sammy, mumbled the green-eyed hunter in his brother ear.

_ Hey yourself, De, replied sheepishly the hazel-eyed human.

_ How are you ? Asked anguish, the two incubi.

_ Humm, fine ? Hungry ? Replied Dean, the ogre.

_ Never slept so well, continued Sam , an shining smile on his lips, kissable lips, that were kissed, more like crushed by a shameful Simon, a kiss to say sorry, a kiss to acknowledge life.

_ Morning to you too, sunshine, whispered the hazel-eyed brother, in his mate's mouth.

At the same time, Dean was ravishing hungrily his own incubus, re-acquaintance himself with that perfect body, trying to arouse him for a good morning fuck.

_ Dean, NO, love ! Stop it now ! Growled Sasha, his eyes already catlike red from the deep arousal that his mate only could manage so quick.

Since Dean didn't want to do as asked, Sasha pined him heavily using his greater strength to immobilize him.

_ We can't Dean, you two barely survive ! You slept two full days, for God sake! You two, Sam and you, made us both, Simon and I, lost control not only in the club but here too! Beside you fed us each day before that. You're completely depleted from your life force.

_ If you want cuddling, if you want tender or romantic moments, we can do that but not even a blow job or handwork, continued Simon, his gaze deep in Sam's.

The Winchester brothers shared a look, determined and stubborn as only Winchester can be, vowing to each other that they will have their way despite their mates.

_A/n: I intend to write a one-shot first but I can't write right now more of it. So I want to let you have this first part actually. I will try to finish it and my other fics as quick as I can._

_Kiss to Crimson1, Char and Brie, who made me love another aspect of Supernatural.^^_


End file.
